Deal with the Devil
by Ybarra87
Summary: Harry was currently thinking about his encounter with Voldemort and what he had told him when a mysterious man shows up telling Harry he had all the answers he seeked along with a deal he wanted to offer him. A deal that happens to be too good to pass up. This is just a one shot. I do not own anything belonging to Harry Potter or Megami Tensei series.


**This was something that has been in my head for a while and I had to tell. This is also a one shot so if you want to go ahead and make this into a story you're more than welcome to. Anyway hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Harry Potter was currently sitting on a park bench in Little Whinging, going over what had happened at the end of his fourth year when he won the Triwizard tournament. More precisely his encounter with Voldemort. He could not help but go through the events that had happened in his mind due to what Voldemort had told him after he had gotten his body back and had Cedric Diggory killed.

FLASHBACK

Voldemort approached Harry who was tied to a large marble tombstone. "Harry Potter, after all these years I will finally be able to get rid of the person who has stood in my way for far too long." He said as Harry scowled at him. "I couldn't help but go through the events of that night wondering why the boy I chose that night had stood in my way. I admit when I chose to kill you I couldn't help but notice the look in your eyes, they basically indicated you weren't a threat to me at all not unlike the one next to you. No the one next to you had a look in his eyes, one that actually showed he had potential and was going to be a threat to me. I admit I should of attacked him that night instead of you but then again you have kept this game interesting alas it must come to an end."

Harry couldn't help but give him a puzzled look hearing all this. "What are you talking about?! What other boy?!" He shouted. "You make it sound like there was another boy there with me that night!"

Voldemort just looked at Harry and saw he had no idea what he was talking about. "You clearly don't know what I'm talking about do you?" He asked as he looked into Harry's eyes and gave a shocked look. "Those eyes, they do not belong to the one I attacked that night." He said. "No, you're the other one. The one I wanted to kill that night but decided against it at the end." He then let out an angry roar as he threw the Cruciatus Curse at one of his followers and then screamed out to his followers. "Untie him!"

Harry couldn't help but look at Voldemort confused by why he was ordering him to be untied. "Why are you untying me?" He asked.

Voldemort just looked at Harry. "Tell me, do you know why I supposedly attacked you that night? Has Albus told you why?" He asked.

Harry just shook his head. "No, Dumbledore told me that I was too young to know but I always wanted to know. I mean it was my family you took away from me!" He shouted.

"Maybe it was me who did it or maybe it wasn't." Voldemort muttered as he looked at Harry. "There was a prophecy indicating that a child would be able to defeat me and you were one of the children that qualified. That's all I will tell you. If you want to find out more I suggest you get an inheritance test at Gringotts."

"Why do you want me to go to Gringotts? Why don't you kill me here and now?" Harry asked.

"Because I get the feeling that's what Albus wants me to do. As for Gringotts, I believe you find the answers to what happened that night once you have taken the test. You'll see that Albus has been lying and using you since the beginning. Everything about that night is nothing but a lie. Of course you don't have to believe me and tell him everything that has happened but I know you want the truth so I suggest you keep everything I have told you a secret from him and whatever you tell him make sure you don't look into his eyes. He'll take the information out of you against your will. Besides I consider you more worthy to battle me than the other one no matter what Albus thinks." With that said he had Harry take Cedric's body and the portkey back to Hogwarts.

After that he had returned to Hogwarts with Cedric's body and told everyone that Voldemort was back. Of course it all blew out of control with Minister Fudge declaring Harry as a liar and had Barty Crouch Jr. who was disguised as Alastor Moody kissed by a dementor. As all of this was happening Harry began think of what Voldemort had told him and was beginning to realize that Dumbledore had basically controlled his entire life. He realized his entire life so far was all planned by Dumbledore. From Hagrid picking him up from the Dursleys and taking him to Diagon Alley and Gringotts making sure Harry saw the stone, to seeing Molly Weasley standing at King's Cross Station making sure he would notice them by shouting loud enough to get his attention. Everything was planned by him Ron becoming his friend, making the threat about the third floor corridor resulting in a painful death just to make him curious! He was beginning to realize basically everything he had wasn't real except for Sirius, for some reason Harry knew he knew Sirius was a pawn in all of this as well otherwise he would of been free from the Dursleys already. He was nothing but a pawn in his game and knew the only way to be for was to get to the truth by going to Gringotts. Unfortunately Dumbledore insisted on Harry being taken back to the Dursleys and staying there, Harry had a feeling that it was because he was acting suspicious around him now that Dumbledore wasn't going to let him out of his sight. He had insisted on going to Gringotts but instead he was just told he didn't need to go there.

When he got back to the Dursleys he had planned on sneaking off to Gringotts only to find out that Dumbledore had stationed guards outside the house to protect him. He had told them to let him go to Gringotts only for them to tell him that he needed to stay there for his safety. Harry then told if they were there to keep him safe then they should come in and protect him from his relatives, they just told him there orders were to stay outside and guard him not go inside. However this did not stop Nymphadora Tonks from trying since she found what he said suspicious and tried to go in only for her to be ejected out of the house the moment she tried to step inside it. Harry knew Dumbledore was behind this and tried writing to Sirius hoping he could help him someway however he had just told Harry to obey Dumbledore since he was someone who could be trusted. This just infuriated Harry even more, he knew that Sirius was too loyal to Dumbledore to listen to him. He just sounded like his supposed friends who just wrote him one letter telling him to listen to Dumbledore and he'll see them when Dumbledore thinks it's the right time. He realized Dumbledore was keeping him in the dark and isolated from everyone on purpose. So Harry decided to write a letter saying if he wasn't allowed to go to Gringotts then he would snap his wand however this just got him a letter from Dumbledore telling him not make up such lies for attention. Harry responded to this by going to the guard, Mundungus Fletcher, assigned to him and gave him a chance to go to Gringotts or he would snap his wand this just made Mundungus laugh at him and tell him to get back inside thinking Harry wanted attention however he did not expect Harry to follow through on it. Harry had expected Dumbledore to find out about it but it turned out Mundungus didn't tell him since he had a strong feeling Dumbledore would have him thrown in Azkaban. He told Harry he would find him a new wand only for Harry to reply by telling him he will snap whatever wands he tried to give him.

END OF FLASHBACK

Harry was lucky that it was Mundungus' turn to watch him since he knew Mundungus was a drinker and was often drunk or doing an illegal deal when he was suppose to be watching him. He knew he could get to Gringotts anytime soon so he went to the park to think. As he thought about everything he noticed a blonde hair young man with one blue eye and one red eye standing right in front of him.

"Can I sit next to you?" He asked.

"If you want." Harry said as moved over making room for the young man. As the young man sat down, Harry could help but look at him with curiosity. "Do I know you? You look very familiar."

"Maybe we have met or maybe this is the first time." The blonde young man answered.

Harry looked at him and then recognized him. "I know you! Back when I was six we met." He said.

"If you say so, it might help if you refresh my memory."

Harry didn't know what to think of the person next to him. He knew there was something about him, something unique. He decided to humor him by telling him exactly how they met. "Back when I was six you were in the park playing with a ball when you accidentally tossed it my way so I returned it to you. My cousin Dudley saw this and was going to hurt you, he never wanted me to have any friends but I noticed you were too small and couldn't allow it so I grabbed a rock that was nearby and threw it at him since I knew that would get him to leave you alone. Granted the beating and punishment I endured for helping you was severe but I thought it was worth it. It was something I remember real well because the next day at school I stumbled upon a strange book at the library that I found interesting and read."

"So you do remember." The young man replied.

"Yeah, that's something I can never forget." Harry responded as he then said. "Why don't you tell me who and what you are now."

The blonde young man just gave Harry an amused smile. "What makes you think that I'm not human?" He asked.

"Because you were nothing but a little boy the first time we met and you were younger than me. Not like right now where you are basically a few years older than me." Harry responded causing the young man to laugh.

"I have to admit Harry, you are certain a smart young man." He said as Harry glared at him. "You can relax I'm not here to hurt you. I'm merely here to talk to you as well as offer you a deal if your interested."

"Who are you?"

"Forgive me I should of told my name earlier." The young man said as he proceeded to introduce himself. "My name is Louis Cyphre."

Harry's eyes went wide hearing this. "You're Lucifer, the Demon King!" He shouted.

"So you actually know who I am. That's good." Lucifer said. "May I ask how you knew who I really was?"

"The book I found in the school library after I had met you for the first time was about you." Harry answered as he then realized something. "You placed the book at the library for me to find didn't you?"

"I placed it there for anyone to find with the intent of taking it back at the end of the day, they were welcome to read it if they wanted to but you were the one who read it, not stopping until the end. You didn't have to read it in fact you could of chose another book to read yet you chose the book I left there." Lucifer replied.

Harry just shook his head and sighed. "What is it you want from me?" He asked.

"I want to give you what you want the most: answers." Lucifer responded.

Harry couldn't help but wonder what the cost was going to be on this. Yes he wanted answers but he knew that Lucifer wanted something. "And what do you want in return? My soul?" He asked.

"No I don't want your soul Harry." Lucifer replied. "However I do want to offer you a deal after I give you the answers you want."

"And what would you want in return if I take this deal?" Harry asked.

"The only thing I want if you do take it is for you to live your own life and make your own choices." Lucifer said. "You see I find humans quite interesting they make choices that could change the world yet there are humans who think of themselves as gods and seek to control and rule over others. Once in a while I spot a soul that is worthy of my attention and that soul is you. I know everything you want to know as well as everything about you and I believe me when I say this but deserve the deal I want to make you."

Harry just gave a sigh, he had know idea what to think of Lucifer or his deal along with what he wants in return if he accepted it. To be honest it was very tempting, he basically wanted him to live his life freely without being under the control of others and he had no idea what the deal actually was. "Tell me what the deal is." He said.

Lucifer gave a small sly smile hearing this. "Well I want to give you power that no wizard has every had before. Granted it would make you less human but greatly increase your magical power than what it is now. Should you take it you will have the power to go anywhere you want to go even Gringotts without an ounce trouble." He said noticing a slight worried look on Harry's face. "Don't worry you will still retain your humanity and be part human. This deal will make you half human and half demon, in other words you'll become a Demi-fiend."

"Why would you offer me power like that?"

"Because after everything that had been thrown at you, you have yet to give up. Granted it's all part of someone's plan for you but I think it's time to start for you to be allowed to think for yourself now and do what you want. Besides if you take the deal, then other creatures will leave you alone because they would fear your power. In fact tomorrow two dementors will show up and attack here but if you take the deal they won't do a thing to you. In fact they will see what you are and fly away in fear all in an attempt for you to use your magic which wouldn't work seeing how you snapped your wand but that would not keep the person who sent them from trying something else. This deal will make it impossible for them to hurt or control you."

Harry just thought for a second, this deal was basically an offer he couldn't say no to. However if he was going to accept it he needed to know what was being kept from him. "If I'm going to accept you deal then I'm going to need to know everything so please tell me everything you know." He said.

"Very well, Harry." Lucifer said as he began to tell Harry the truth that was being kept from him.

A WEEK LATER

Harry was currently standing in the of the entire Wizengamont, the charge: using underage magic. He was wearing a gray jacket and red shirt along with a pair of jeans. He looked at Minister Fudge who was giving him an upset look that Harry had managed to arrive to court on time even though he had changed had moved the hearing and just hoped Dumbledore didn't show up.

"Harry Potter, you are being charged with the use of underage magic. How do you plead?" He asked.

Harry just looked at Fudge and asked. "What happens if I am found guilty?" He asked.

"You will be expelled from Hogwarts and have your wand snapped. You will also be expelled from Magical Britain." Fudge answered as Harry gave a small smile hearing, something no one noticed except for Amelia Bones who could see that Harry had something up his sleeve.

"If it's possible I would like to give a speech explaining everything, it's sort of like my life story. If you allow me to tell everything from the beginning to end without interrupting or stopping me then I will plead guilty however I will answer questions if you have any." Harry said.

"I am sorry Mr. Potter but you either plead guilty or not guilty." Fudge responded.

Harry just shrugged his shoulders. "Oh I thought it would be okay to change things on this hearing, I guess you don't want to know all the secrets Dumbledore has kept from everyone." He said as Fudge then shouted out.

"Wait! Perhaps I'm being a little quick in judgment. I'm willing to allow you to tell your story as long as you plead guilty in the end." He said. Amelia couldn't help but give a small smile at what Harry was doing seeing how Fudge wanted whatever dirt he could get on Dumbledore however she couldn't help but wonder why Harry was doing this.

"As long as you don't change the verdict in the future." Harry replied.

"I assure you Mr. Potter, that is one thing that will never happen. One you plead guilty you will be guilty. Now tell your story" Fudge said.

"Okay then." Harry said as he took a step forward. "Ever since I was little the only people I knew were my Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon, and cousin Dudley. To them I was boy or freak, I didn't know my real name until I started school for muggles. Now they always hated me for some reason yet I never knew why, in fact they often showed it by working me like a slave and beating me for every little mistake as well as forcing me to sleep in a cupboard under the stairs. Life with them was a living hell, I basically knew them as the only people who were willing to take care of me even though of course they told me they were being forced to. I actually thought I was nothing special, just someone meant to be there slave but that all changed when it was near my eleventh birthday and I received my Hogwarts letter. Of course I had no idea what it was or what it said since my aunt and uncle took it away and burned it but that didn't stop more letters from coming. In fact I believe over a hundred letters where delivered. This upset my aunt and uncle so much that they decided to flee the house with both my cousin and me to a shack on an island near the sea the day before my birthday. I had no idea why all of this was going on."

Just then Amelia decided to ask a question. "Excuse me Mr. Potter, are you saying you had no idea you were a wizard?" She asked.

Harry just looked at her. "No ma'am, I didn't know that I was a wizard. At the time I believed that I was just a freak born from a father who was a drunk and a mother who was a drug using whore who died in a car crash." He said. It was at that moment everyone in the room began to mutter angrily at what they heard.

Amelia couldn't help but give a frown hearing that. "Please continue." She said.

"Well when midnight arrived and I officially turned eleven that was when Rubeus Hagrid showed up to find out why I didn't get my letter. It was from him that I found out the supposed truth about my parents." Harry said while Amelia caught the word supposed and knew Harry knew something about that night that no one else knew. "I was shocked to find out that my parents that they died heroes trying to protect me and wanted to know everything I could about them and their world so I went with Hagrid to Diagon Alley. He took me to Gringotts where a goblin there asked me if I had my key something I didn't know I needed until I saw Hagrid pull it out. He told me that Dumbledore gave it to him to hold onto and after the goblin looked at it he took it back."

"If Hagrid had your key then he should of handed it right to you why didn't he?" Amelia asked.

"He said he was suppose to hand it back to Dumbledore afterwards. Besides I knew nothing about the wizarding world back then." Harry answered as Amelia gave a nod for him to go on and Fudge gave a small grin since he could say Dumbledore was stealing from the Potter vault. "Anyway after he got the key back he then told the goblin that Dumbledore sent him to pick up something very important. He wasn't very subtle so I could help but be curious about it. The object he had gotten from them was something that was wrapped in a clothe and tied up with string, I couldn't help but be curious about it. Eventually the time came for me to go to Hogwarts but Hagrid never exactly told me where Platform nine and three quarters was so I had no idea where it was. I really didn't know what to do or where to go until I saw a red headed woman with her kids going on about how the station was so packed with muggles, she was really loud so I couldn't exactly ignored it."

"Who was this woman?" Amelia asked since she had wanted to know who would be stupid enough to raise suspicion on their kind.

"Why it was Molly Weasley." Harry answered causing everyone to give out a gasp only to give a bigger gasp when he said. "Percy was even there that day so he can tell you that I'm speaking the truth." Amelia had to immediately order everyone to calm down before she allowed Harry to proceed. "Eventually I made it to the Hogwarts Express and shared a compartment with Ron Weasley since he told me there all the other compartments were full." Amelia just gave a puzzled look hearing that since it was basically impossible for all the compartments to be full. "Eventually he told me how my parents were Gryffindors and how all heroes came from Gryffindor. He also told me how You-Know-Who was a Slytherin and how all Slytherins were dark wizards making them dark." All the members of the Wizengamont who were Slytherin just gave an upset look hearing this since not all of them were supporters of Voldemort. "Then Draco Malfoy came in being an arrogant jerk and insulted Hermione Granger, a muggle born by calling her the M word. He claimed that he wanted to be my friend but the fact was he just proved he was nothing but a brat so I told him to get lost." The members of Wizengamont who didn't like Lucius Malfoy couldn't help but chuckle hearing this. "If I think about it now it was all because of what happened that I was sorted into Gryffindor. Eventually we got to Hogwarts and the sorting happened after that Dumbledore warned us about the Forbidden Forest and to stay away from the third floor unless we wanted to die a painful death, I could help but be curious about that."

Amelia was beginning to see a pattern here and remembered about the troll attack that had happened that year. She had wanted to investigate but Dumbledore had assured her it was under control and she wasn't need. She couldn't help but feel he was trying to get her to back off and realized now that there a reason he didn't want her there. "Mr. Potter, during your first year there was report of a troll getting into Hogwarts. I couldn't help but wonder how it got into the school. Do you know why?" She asked.

"Oh yeah I know why, it's because Professor Quirrell let it in." Harry answered causing everyone to gasp in shock.

"Why would he do that?!" Amelia shouted.

"It's because he was trying to steal the Philosopher's Stone which was being hidden in the school." Harry replied causing everyone to start shouting.

Amelia just shouted at everyone to be quiet as she then looked at Harry. "Explain to me exactly what happened that year now." She ordered causing Harry to flinch.

"Very well." Harry said as he explained to everyone what happened his first year with him getting the invisibility cloak that belonged to his father to the everything Hermione, Ron, and him had to do to get the stone was about to be stolen explaining the obstacles they had to go through only to find out it was Professor Quirrell who was trying to get the stone when they thought it was Professor Snape. When he explained that Voldemort was somehow possessing the back of his head, Fudge immediately screamed that he was dead and it wasn't true. Harry told him he either let him finish his story which involved the mention of Voldemort or he would just plead not guilty since he was done and stop telling everything he knew including exactly what Dumbledore was hiding from them. Fudge couldn't help but give in and told everyone to disregard the mention of Voldemort. After Harry explained what had happened during the fight with Quirrell and what Dumbledore had told him about Voldemort and how the stone had been destroyed. Everyone was shocked to find out that Dumbledore had let the Philosopher's Stone be destroyed and what he had put to guard the stone, things that a first year could pass. It was at that moment Dumbledore showed up.

"Cornelius, I insist you allow me to represent Harry on this trial you're putting him through." He said as Fudge just smiled.

"That won't be necessary, Albus." He said. "Mr. Potter here will be pleading guilty after he finish telling us his story. He already explained how he never knew he was a wizard until he turned eleven and his first year including the incident with the Philosopher's Stone."

Dumbledore just stared at Harry. "Harry you didn't need to tell them about what had happened the first year." He said.

Harry just looked at Dumbledore and gave him a small smirk. "Oh yes I did. You kept me in the dark for far too long and it ends now. I'm going to tell them everything that has happened to me and what I know. You can't stop me." He replied.

"As your magical guardian I can Harry." Dumbledore said as he glared at Harry.

"You're not my magical guardian. I know the truth so just stop." Harry responded.

"What do you mean he isn't your magical guardian, Mr. Potter?" Amelia asked.

"I need to finish my story in order to get to that but he is not my magical guardian." Harry replied.

Fudge just looked at Dumbledore. "Albus, you will let Mr. Potter finish his story otherwise you'll be arrested for contempt so just stay silent until he is finished." He said. Dumbledore just gave a nod knowing Fudge was looking for any chance to he could to arrest him. Seeing this Fudge looked at Harry. "Continue Mr. Potter."

Harry then went on to his second year how he was visited by Dobby, the Malfoy house elf, who warned him of not returning to Hogwarts since he would be putting himself in great danger by doing so. Fudge warned Harry not to slander Lucius Malfoy but Harry just told him he would stop right then and there and plead not guilty making it where he cannot learn the what Dumbledore was hiding. Fudge just told everyone to disregard any slanderous accusations Harry makes about Lucius as Harry then continued telling about his second year with the Chamber of Secrets and the basilisk belonging to Salazar Slytherin as well as the things he had to suffer that from Lockhart who was nothing but a fraud, to Professor Snape's constant bullying towards him always comparing him to his father, all the way the being accused of being the heir of Slytherin. Eventually he got to the basilisk and Ginny Weasley who was being possessed by the diary belonging to Tom Marvolo Riddle A.K.A. Voldemort. He had explained that a piece of Voldemort was somehow in the diary and Ginny had gotten the diary because Lucius Malfoy had managed to give it to her without her knowing. Harry had even explained how Tom used his entire name and rearrange them to spell out I am Lord Voldemort even telling them how he had explained he was a half blood. Everyone was shocked to hear this, mostly his followers who thought this was a lie. Amelia however believe him, she always tried to find out what she could about Voldemort but never had any luck but now that she had his name she knew she could get somewhere as well as investigate about the journal since she knew there was something very suspicious about it and it could tell her what exactly Voldemort did to it. Harry then got to the end where killed the basilisk and destroyed the diary with a fang belonging to the basilisk then confront Lucius Malfoy giving him back his diary where he then handed it to his house elf Dobby but what Lucius didn't know was that Harry had slipped a sock into the diary and since Dobby opened it he gained his freedom. Again the members of the Wizengamont who didn't like Lucius just chuckled hearing how Harry had tricked him into freeing his elf.

Then Harry had gotten into his third year where Sirius Black escaped however Fudge wanted Harry to skip this part. "We already know about the escape of Sirius Black, Mr. Potter move to the next year." He said.

"No, I have to tell it, besides he escaped because of you." Harry replied causing Fudge to turn red.

"Are you saying it's my fault that he escaped?!" He screamed out.

"Well you did show him something that got his attention to the point he had to escape. You gave him the issue of the Daily Prophet you had on you that day." Harry responded.

"What does that have to do with anything?!" Fudge screamed.

"Well there was a picture in it that got his attention." Harry said.

"What was the picture?" Amelia asked since she had to know.

"It was a picture of a family that was in Egypt at the time, the Weasleys." Harry answered causing everyone to gasp yet again. "However it wasn't a Weasley he was interested in but a rat, a pet rat that once belonged to Percy who then gave him to his brother Ron when he started his first year."

"Why would Sirius Black be interested in a rat owned by the Weasleys?" Amelia asked.

"Because of who he really was." Harry said. "The rat was actually an unregistered animagus by the name of Peter Pettigrew."

Everyone began to scream out that Peter was dead and it was a lie however Amelia wanted to know the truth. After ordering everyone to be quiet she looked at Harry. "Explain." She said as Harry explained everything he had found out that year as well as the dementors attacking him ending with the fact that he found out it was Peter who was the secret keeper, that Sirius only wanted to switch since he felt he was the obvious choice and no one would ever suspect Peter but he didn't know Peter was actually a death eater. How Peter had set Sirius up with that accusation and cut off his own finger before he killed all of the muggles turning himself into a rat afterwards and thrown into Azkaban shortly after without a trial. Amelia gave a shocked look and looked at Fudge. "Cornelius, please tell me that Sirius Black was not thrown into Azkaban without a trial?"

"Amelia, he is guilty! We all know he was the secret keeper and Peter Pettigrew was dead! There was no need for one!" Fudge shouted.

"Well I think there needs to be one since it sounds like more happened that night than we think!" She shouted causing the minister the flinch. She then looked at Harry and motioned him to go on.

Harry then got into the events leading with Peter escaping and Sirius getting away leaving out it was him and Hermione who helped him. After that he got to the his fourth year and how he was entered in the Triwizard Tournament against his will. How he was shunned by the whole school including his own house and basically bullied by everyone since Dumbledore refused to do a damn thing like always when he was in trouble.

"Harry, you know there was nothing I could do. Your name came out of the Goblet of Fire and you had to compete. There wasn't anything that could be done." Dumbledore replied in a grandfatherly tone.

"That's a lie and you know it! There was a way and you chose not to do a damn thing!" Harry shouted.

"What are you talking about Mr. Potter?" Amelia asked.

"Did you think a tournament that was banned a long time ago didn't come with a rulebook? Well it did! There's no way they could of brought if back without it! In it there was a clause that there would be a 24 hour period if there was someone entered in it against their will as well as a rule stating that the participants needed to be warned about creatures such as dragons if they were to go up against them. Now the way I see it he knew about that rule but chose to do nothing about it since he wanted me in it!" Harry shouted.

Amelia just glared at Dumbledore. "Albus did you have a copy of the rulebook during that time?" She asked.

"No Amelia, I didn't." Dumbledore replied.

"You didn't think of trying to obtain a copy of it to see if there was something you could do?" She asked.

"Well I just assumed-"

"You just assumed there was nothing you could do without even checking?! Just because you're considered wise doesn't make you all knowing!" Amelia screamed causing everyone to flinch at the anger she was showing then snapping out of it when Harry got her attention.

"Uh Ms. Bones, I am close to getting to the end. Could I continue?" He asked.

"Very well, Mr. Potter." Amelia said calming down relieving everyone in the process.

Harry then went on to explain what had happened in his fourth year getting up to the third task and explained what had happened in the graveyard, how Voldemort was brought back and what he had told him how there was another boy in the room with him that night. How he should of attacked the other boy with him since he was the one he considered an actual threat to him but chose him to attack him in the end against his own judgment however Voldemort then looked into his eyes and realized it wasn't Harry he attacked and that Harry was the one he wanted to kill that night but chose against it. He then went on to tell them how Voldemort then had him untied and asked Harry if he knew why he attacked him that night which Harry responded with no since Dumbledore refused to tell him saying he was too young. Luckily Voldemort told him there was a prophecy that told that a child would defeat him and he was one of the children who qualified and if he wanted to know more to go to Gringotts for an inheritance test. He then finished by telling what happened after he returned and finding out Barty Crouch Jr. was impersonating Alastor Moody only for Fudge to have him kiss by a dementor later.

Amelia just looked at Fudge who told her he was worried for his own safety and had a dementor brought with him for to keep him safe. She had wanted to yell at him for just saying that he didn't trust her aurors to do her job but chose against and looked at Dumbledore. "Albus, is what he said true? Was there a prophecy that indicated that a child would be the one to defeat You-Know-Who?" She asked.

"Amelia, I'm afraid I can't answer that." Dumbledore said as he looked at Harry with a frown on his face showing his disappointment something that Harry just rolled his eyes at.

Amelia gave a growl as she then screamed out. "ANSWER THE QUESTION OTHERWISE YOU'LL BE ARREST FOR CONTEMPT!"

Everyone just flinched as they could see she was very pissed off and wanted answers. "Yes, there was." Dumbledore answered.

"What was it?" She then asked.

"I cannot tell you since it's only best that certain people hear it." Dumbledore replied.

Amelia saw he wasn't going to budge on this and looked towards Harry. "After the school year ended did you get to Gringotts?" She asked.

"Unfortunately I did not." Harry said as he explained around that time he was beginning to realize Dumbledore had planned his entire life controlling it to the point where he was nothing but a pawn of his. How everything that had happened to him was all according to Dumbledore's plans from Hagrid picking him up making sure he saw the stone to Molly Weasley being at King's Cross Station making sure he found them and Ron being his friend. All of it was to his plan! He then told them he had tried to get to Gringotts only to he didn't need to go there and was just shipped back to the Dursleys right away. That he tried to sneak out to Gringotts only to find out Dumbledore had posted guards outside the house making sure he didn't leave for his safety and that they were told to stay outside and not go inside even though ne guard tried to go inside only to be ejected out of the house the moment she tried to go in. Harry pointed out that Dumbledore probably told them that so they wouldn't find out how the Dursleys abused and tortured him which just made Dumbledore tell Harry to stop saying bad things about the Dursleys since they weren't horrible people like he was saying they were. Harry just gave a scoff as he told how he wrote a letter to Sirius only for him to write back saying to listen to Dumbledore and that he was beginning to realize Dumbledore was trying to keep him in the dark and isolated since all of his supposed friends just wrote him one letter telling him to listen to Dumbledore so he decided to write a letter saying that if he wasn't allowed to go to Gringotts then he would snap his wand which Dumbledore wrote back telling him not to make up lies for attention. After saying this Harry then said. "If it's okay now, I would like to introduce some evidence to back up what I'm saying."

Amelia couldn't help but wonder what Harry had and decided to allow it. "Very well Mr. Potter, present it." She said.

Harry then walked up to her and reached into his jacket. "Here is all the letter's I received telling me to do what Dumbledore says." He said as he handed her the letters and the reached into his jacket for something else. "And here is my wand which I snapped when I got his letter!" Harry then handed Amelia his broken wand as Fudge started screaming while Dumbledore gave a shocked look since he had no idea Harry did that.

"He could of snapped it at anytime!" He shouted.

"No I snapped it about a few weeks ago and I did it in front of someone." Harry said shocking everyone.

"Who was it you snapped your wand in front of Mr. Potter?" Amelia asked.

"The guard that was station in front of the house at the time, Mundungus Fletcher." Harry replied. "I told him to let me go to Gringotts otherwise I would snap my wand he laughed at me telling me to go back inside since he thought I wanted attention so I snapped it. I thought he would of told Dumbledore about it but I think he said something about Dumbledore throwing him in Azkaban if he found out what he allowed me to do. He said he would find me a new wand but I told him I would snap whatever he tried to give me.

Amelia just gave a disgusted look at Dumbledore for allowing this and then a suspicious one towards Fudge. "Cornelius, it says in the report he used his wand, how could he since he snapped it? And don't tell me he could of done it at anytime because I intend to find Mr. Fletcher and will get him to tell me!"

"It doesn't matter!" Fudge shouted as he looked at Harry. "Are you ready to plead guilty Mr. Potter?"

"But I'm not done yet." Harry said.

"Well then hurry up and finish!" Fudge yelled.

"You see I was basically stuck and had no idea what to do, then about a week ago during one of Mundungus' turns to watch me I went to the park, since he was off drinking or doing an illegal deal, and met a man. He knew who I was and told me he had all the answers I wanted, he told me he would tell me everything I wanted to know and afterwards he would make a deal that would give me the power that would finally free. Now you may be wondering who this man was and what the deal was and what came with it but I must insist that you wait until the end to find out." Harry said as everyone looked at him in shock at what he was telling them.

"I take it he told you the truth you seeked?" Amelia asked.

"Yes he did." Harry said with a smirk on his face. "He told me that I wasn't the boy who lived! It was my younger twin brother Charles who Voldemort tried to kill that night who is the real boy who lived! I was nothing but a decoy meant to distract Voldemort while the real boy who lived is safe with his parents being trained as we speak! In fact I'm just a disposable pawn that has no value in your world and will die once I outlived my usefulness. All of it was thought up by Albus Dumbledore." The whole room broke out in chaos as Amelia told everyone to be quiet again and looked at Harry.

"What happened after you took heard this?" She asked.

"I took his deal and used the power he gave me to get to Gringotts to confirm what he told me." Harry said as he reached into his pocket and pulled something out. "I would like to submit this, it's the inheritance test I took." Harry then handed it to Amelia who began to look at it in shock.

"It says James and Lily are alive and Harry does have a twin brother named Charles." She said as everyone in the room began shouting again.

Fudge ordered everyone to be quiet as he looked at Amelia. "Could this be wrong?" He asked.

Amelia just stared at Fudge. "Cornelius the thing about goblin magic is that it's thorough. The goblins never make mistakes when it comes to this and it's one of things I like about them." She said.

"Yeah, that told me everything including that I was the heir to several houses, I think one of them being the Peverell." Harry said as Dumbledore gave a shocked look mumbling that it should of been Charles who was the heir. "Yeah that was the second test I took that day."

"Second test?" Amelia asked.

"Yeah, look at the bottom of the heir list." Harry replied as Amelia looked and looked back at Harry.

"It says you are the heir of the Black family." She said causing Lucius Malfoy to scream in outrage.

"That can't be possible! My son is suppose to be the heir!" He screamed.

"Mr. Malfoy sit down!" Amelia shouted as she looked at Harry. "I take it there's a story about how this happened?"

"Yeah there is." Harry said. "You see after I found out the truth I paid Sirius a visit with my new powers and told him everything. I wanted to know if he knew that my parents were alive and raising my brother. At first he thought I was making a sick joke until I told him what I found out and what deal I made, I told him that I was going to Gringotts to find out the truth and he insisted on coming with me. He wanted to know if what I had told him was true so I brought him with me. I took the test and found out exactly what I wanted to know which made Sirius mad since the person he thought of as a brother was still alive and knew of his innocence but kept him locked up due to the advice of Dumbledore! He wanted revenge and found it when the goblins told Sirius that he was the current Lord Black."

"That can't be! He was disowned!" Lucius screamed out.

"No he wasn't. His mother basically had no power to do so and since he was part of the main family and the last living son he is automatically Lord Black." Harry replied with a smirk.

"You forget Mr. Potter he is guilty!" Fudge shouted. "Even if you're parents are alive they will tell everyone that he was the secret keeper since he was!"

Harry just gave a laugh hearing this. "Just because you say he's guilty doesn't make it true. If you had given him a trial and found him guilty then the goblins would of made it where his lordship was invalid. The fact that you didn't give him a trial just makes it where he is the new Lord Black." He said as Amelia stared at Fudge.

"He's right, if Sirius Black was found guilty the goblins would of filed the paper work and made it were he was ineligible to be the new lord of the Black family." She said as Harry continued.

"After he had found out he was the new Lord Black, Sirius made it where I would be his heir. He had a feeling that James would of insisted on Charles being the heir Black but he no longer consider him his brother after finding out the truth let alone everything that was placed on me." He said.

"Placed on you?" Amelia asked as she looked at the test and saw that Harry had a bunch of magical blocks and potions placed on him and saw who was the one who placed them on him. "Albus, you blocked most of his magical core and well as most of his abilities?!" She screamed in outrage. "Do you have any idea how dangerous that is not to mention the potions you placed on him, making it where he was loyal to you and the Gryffindor house only and distrusted every other house!" Dumbledore tried to say something only for Amelia to cut him off when she saw something shocking. "YOU PLACED A POWER TRANSFER RUNE ON HIM?!" She roared out scaring everyone.

"Power transfer rune?" Fudge asked.

"Yes to be activated the moment Harry dies! All of his power would of be transferred to his brother the moment he died!" Amelia shouted as she then looked at Harry. "I'm curious though how did you managed to rid yourself of everything? I know the removal of a power transfer rune like that is very dangerous and could result in death."

"It's because of the deal I made." Harry replied.

Amelia gave a sigh as she looked at him. "I think it's time for you to tell us who told you all of this and what deal you made with him." She said.

"I couldn't agree more." Harry said with a sly smile on his face as he then told him the name of the person he met. "The person who told me all of this was a person by the name of Louis Cyphre."

Everyone just gave a confused look hearing this because they had no idea who he was. By the way Harry told everything they would of know about a powerful wizard like him. "I don't think I ever heard a wizard by that name before." Amelia replied.

"Oh that's because he isn't a wizard. He's not exactly human, in fact he's something powerful." Harry responded as he then said. "But I'll give you a hint to what and who he really is. It's in his name, all you have to do is keep saying his name really fast combining both words in the process." Everyone in the room began say Louis Cyphre real fast until they got one name: Lucifer. The moment they put that together the whole room went in a panic.

"You expect us to believe you made a deal with the Lord of Hell?!" Fudge screamed out.

"You can believe what you want, I have no reason to lie to you." Harry said as Amelia gave a sigh and asked.

"Mr. Potter, tell me what was the deal you made with Lucifer?" She asked.

"That he would give me the power to finally by free in exchange I would live my life my own way without the control of others and make my own choices." Harry responded. "I don't regret excepting his offer after everything I have been through from the lies I have been told from the abuse I have suffer I can finally end it. In fact I now have the power to fight my aunt and uncle making sure they can never hurt me again."

"Harry for the last time stop saying that your aunt and uncle abuse you!" Dumbledore shouted.

Harry just glared at him and then turned towards Amelia. "I would like to show a final piece of evidence. I can't hand it to you but I can show everyone here what it is." Harry said as he removed his jacket and shirt showing his upper body revealing a whole bunch of scars and burn marks however the thing that sickened everyone the most was the word freak carved into his chest. Harry turned to looked to see the shocked look on Dumbledore's face. "What's the matter? Shocked that the glamour you put on me to hide my abuse is gone?"

"Harry what sort of power did the Lord of Hell give you because it's clearly making you dark." Dumbledore said trying to spin the situation to his advantage.

Harry just stared at him giving him an amused look. "What are you getting ready to declare me the next dark lord?" He asked as he then added. "Because if you are then it just proves you have a habit of making dark lords."

"What do you mean Mr. Potter?" Amelia asked.

"What I mean is that he has a close relationship with two past dark lords, in fact you could say he helped make them what they are." Harry replied as he then named them. "They are Gellert Grindelwald and Tom Riddle A.K.A. Voldemort. For Grindelwald he was friends with him, in fact they were very close and it was due to a certain situation that lead Grindelwald to go down that path if you want to know what happened then talk to his brother. As for Tom Riddle, he was the one who introduced him to the wizarding world and basically kept quiet about his activities if he had spoken up or at least tried to do something then perhaps he wouldn't have gotten far in his reign of terror. As far as I'm concerned he helped make them into dark lords."

"How do you know that?!" Dumbledore shouted in rage that Harry had told everyone certain things they weren't suppose to know.

Harry just gave a mischievous grin and said. "The devil told me." Harry then looked at Fudge and said. "I plead guilty."

"Very well Mr. Potter, you are here by banished from Magical Britain." Fudge declared.

Harry then gave a bow and picked up his shirt and jacket but before he could put them on he was hit by a stunner thrown by Dumbledore. "I'm sorry Harry, you can't leave. You have gone dark." He said.

Amelia was about to order her aurors to arrest him until she noticed that Harry was still standing looking at him. "Do you honestly think that you can hurt me now old man?" He asked as his voice began to sound demonic and a dark pressure began to fill the room targeting Dumbledore and causing him to fall to his knees.

"What is this power?!" He shouted as he struggled to get up.

"It's the power Lucifer gave me." Harry said as his eyes turned yellow. "You see he gave me the power of a demon, which increases the powers I already have as well as other things. The only downside was that he had to take half of my humanity away to make me part demon. In other word I'm a Demi-fiend, someone that half human and half demon." Harry said as his skin turned grey while blue and black stripes appeared on it along with a horn on the back of his neck. "I'm leaving."

"Wait what about your friends?!" Dumbledore yelled out.

"You mean the friends you picked out for me?! The ones you thought were the only ones I needed?!" Harry roared out. "They never cared about me! They were only friends with me because you told them to be my friends. No one in Gryffindor truly cared about me. I should of taken the sorting hat's advice at the time and let it put me in Slytherin but of course you made sure I wouldn't go there. Face it the only people who truly care about me is Sirius who understands what I want and gave me his blessing to go and my owl Hedwig who I set free."

"What about you're parents?" Dumbledore then asked.

"You mean James and Lily Potter, the two monsters that gave up their son to be a decoy and have most of his life ruined?" Harry asked as his voice got dark. "THEY ARE DEAD TO ME!" He roared out in a demonic tone and then looked at Amelia who was just watching Harry trying to figure out what he was going to do and what he was capable of. "In fact I insist that you give them veritaserum to get everything out of them."

"I'm sorry but James Potter is a pureblood and cannot be given it against his will." Fudge declared.

Harry just gave a smirk hearing that. "That may be true but his wife Lily isn't. She's a muggle born after all and can have it given against her will." He said.

Dumbledore gave a shocked look hearing this. "Harry she's your mother." He said.

Harry just glared at Dumbledore. "Wrong she was my mother until she listened to you about giving me up!" He screamed. "What kind of mother would allow her child to be a decoy?! What kind of mother would put her child in danger willingly?! She is nothing to me!" Harry then tried to walk off only for Dumbledore to try one last chance to get him to stay.

"What about money? You don't have any and need it if you want to get things!"

Harry just stopped and looked at him with a small grin. "Oh that, I already taken care of that. You see the moment I found out I inherited all those vaults I began having the contents transferred to different Gringotts branches. In other words they're no longer in Magical Britain." He said.

Fudge just turned red hearing that while Amelia realized that Harry had played everyone in the Wizengamont. He knew what was going to happen and made it where Fudge would banish him. He wanted to leave was making it impossible for them to try to get him back.

"Aurors! Arrest this thing for stealing from Magical Britain!" Fudge screamed out while Amelia ordered them to stand down only for half of them to listen to her.

Harry just stared at the aurors surrounding him. "I'm going to give you one chance to walk away otherwise I will make you suffer for your decision. I won't kill you but I will make it where you wish I had killed you to stop the pain." He said.

The aurors loyal to Fudge just stood their ground while Fudge shouted. "Subdue that creature!"

Harry jut gave a smile hearing this. "Don't say I didn't warn you." He said as he swiped at one auror slashing their wand into pieces and then kicked him in the face sending him flying into the stands. He then threw an ice spell at three aurors, while he then threw a fire spell at another three, and finally threw an thunder spell at three more taking them all out. He noticed that there were a few more left so he began to circle them causing them to group up with each other as he then created a tornado that swallowed them into it and shot them across the room in different places. Seeing that they were deal with he looked at Fudge who was cowering. "Nice try but like I said I'm not that weak little boy anymore. I also recommend that you don't sent the dementors after me. You see the day after I made the deal two of them showed up to where I was but then saw what I became and ran away in fear. They know what I am and what I could do to them." He said.

Amelia could see he was about to walk away and called out to him. "Mr. Potter, after seeing what you could do I have to ask what do you want?"

Harry looked at her. "To be left alone. I'm tired of being a pawn whose only purpose is to die. I want to be free and finally live my own life not the one those try to put me on." He said as he began walking but stopped. "Also another warning don't try to drag me back here because I will make those who try to drag me back sorry." Harry then began walking away again only to stop yet again. "Oh by the way I think I'll go down to the Hall of Prophecy and destroy every prophecy there. By doing that it would make him the only one who knows what it is." Harry said as he pointed towards Dumbledore and then looked at him. "Oh I think I should also tell you that Voldemort considers me more worthy to battle him instead of the boy he chose." Harry then disappeared in a flash leaving Dumbledore with a shocked look on his face.

Dumbledore proceed to get up only to stop by Amelia. "You're not going anywhere Albus." She said.

"I have to stop Harry from leaving!" He shouted.

Amelia just gave a sigh hearing this. "Haven't you pieced it together?! Everything that happened right now was all according to Harry's plan! He knew what was going to happen and made it where Cornelius would banish him making it where he could never come back while exposing everything you did to him! He played Cornelius like a fiddle knowing exactly what to do!" Amelia shouted as Fudge gave a confused look.

"I can help redeem him." Dumbledore responded.

Amelia gave a growl hearing that. "You have done enough to him!" She yelled out as she then said. "However you will not be going anywhere right now since you are under arrest."

"What for?" Dumbledore asked.

"Well there are a lot of charges but I think I'll start with the ones that got me mad the most. Child endangerment, illegal use of magical blocks and potions, the use of a power transfer rune, and even though it's not a law I'm still going to charge you with it playing god with a child's life and deciding when it's right for him to die!" Amelia answered as she then hit him with a stunner knocking him out and personally escorted him to a cell leaving everyone in the Wizengamont to deal with the after math Harry had left.

A FEW DAYS LATER IN THE OFFICE OF AMELIA BONES

Amelia was currently sitting at her deck looking at the people who had ruined Harry's life, James and Lily Potter along with their son Charles however they were not alone as Dumbledore was with them. Even though the charges against him were basically solid due to Harry having the goblins make copies of the inheritance test and give to them several wizarding media outlets along with the Daily Prophet, he had called in a lot of favors to get himself off, unfortunately for him and luckily for her, he had used all of the resources he had meaning he had no more. In fact he was lucky to be out as well as still have his job as headmaster much to her dislike. Amelia had ordered for the Potters to be found and brought to her office however it made her mad that Dumbledore was with them.

"Can I ask why you are here, Headmaster Dumbledore?" Amelia asked while showing her disdain towards him by addressing by his title instead of his first name. "I specifically requested the Potters to be here not you."

"James had requested me to be here with him." Dumbledore said as Amelia glared hatefully at him.

"Is this true Mr. Potter?" She asked as she looked at James.

"Of course it is-" Dumbledore said only to be cut of by Amelia.

"I didn't ask you Headmaster Dumbledore! I asked Mr. Potter! If you intend to answer any questions that are for you then you'll be escorted out." Amelia said causing Dumbledore to back down and looked back at James. "Now answer the question."

"I thought it would be okay for Professor Dumbledore to be hear." James replied.

"Have you heard about the incident with your other son Harry?" She then asked only for Charles to give a scoff.

"Yeah , that loser went dark." He said causing Amelia to glare at him.

"And who told you that?" She then asked knowing the answer.

"Why Headmaster Dumbledore did." Charles replied.

"And you just believed what he told you?" She asked James and Lily while she gave a disgusted look.

"Why of course, he is the great Albus Dumbledore." James answered.

"Well I suggest you read the transcript of the trial along with the issues of the Daily Prophet that have been headlining what happened what happened as well of the inheritance test he took." Amelia said.

"Trial? What trial?" Lily asked as she looked at Dumbledore.

"Lily I didn't think it was important to bring up." He said as Amelia glared at him.

"Didn't think it was important?! Albus everything that had happened was because of the trial he was given and the fact that you kept him in the dark about everything using him like a pawn!" She shouted as she then said. "I'm beginning to think Harry was right in saying you make dark lords if you're going to declare him dark."

James and Charles gave an outrage look hearing that. "How dare you insult the great Albus Dumbledore!" James shouted. "You have no right to say that!"

"I have every right to say that!" Amelia screamed as she slammed her hands on her desk. "Because of the choices you made regarding Harry he grew up thinking his parents were dead and believed he wasn't loved! He had no true friends because the ones he had were pretending to be his friend due to Albus' orders! It's all of your fault that all of this has happened so don't say I have no right saying that!" James and Charles just flinched at her rant and sat down. "Now I'm going to ask you who your secret keeper is first Mr. Potter then I will ask your wife. After she gives her answer I will then give her a strong dose of veritaserum to see if she was telling the truth."

James just gave an enraged look. "You can't do that!" He shouted.

"Yes I can Mr. Potter!" Amelia screamed. "In case you forgot your wife is a muggle born and can be given veritaserum against her will. I want the truth and I want it now!"

Dumbledore just gave a disappointed look. "Amelia I can believe you would enforce that law on Lily, you two are friends." He said.

"We were friends." She answered. "She stopped being my friend the moment she listened to you and abandoned Harry! In fact you can thank Harry for suggesting this since he said it was the only way to get the truth out of you. I intend to do it if you don't tell me who your secret keeper really is and it better be the truth!"

Amelia just watched in disgust as James looked at Dumbledore who gave him a nod like he was giving him permission to tell the truth as James then said. "Our secret keeper was Peter Pettigrew not Sirius Black.

Amelia then turned towards Lily. "Yes it was Peter not Sirius." Lily replied.

Amelia then pulled out some veritaserum only for Dumbledore to stop her. "What if James and Lily swear on their magic that they are telling the truth?" He asked.

Amelia could see that Dumbledore didn't want Lily to say anything he didn't want anyone to know and that's why he was suggesting this. "Very well but they must to it in front of everyone including the minister as well in order to clear Sirius Black of the charges against him if you refused to do it in front of anyone else then I will give Lily veritaserum. Agree to it now or I will give Lily the veritaserum." She said as she saw James look at Dumbledore only to stop him. "If you're going to allow Albus to answer for you then I'm giving it to her now." Amelia then reached for the veritaserum only for James to shout out.

"Stop! We'll do it."

"So you can answer for yourself." She said with a small grin on her face as she then watched James and Lily swear on their magic that Peter Pettigrew was the secret keeper who betrayed them and Sirius had nothing to do with it. After that was done a someone knocked on her door which she told them to come in, it was Tonks. "What is it Auror Tonks?" She asked.

"I thought I should inform you that we brought in the Dursleys and are holding them in a cell." Tonks said shocking everyone except Amelia. "We found out what they did to Harry and frankly it makes me sick. Here's the report." She said as she handed Amelia a file which she glanced at and gave a disgusted look.

"What are the Dursleys doing here?" Dumbledore asked causing Tonks to see who else was in the room and gave a disgusted look towards them.

"Excuse me but why are my sister and her family here? What do they have to do with Harry? He's not suppose to have anything to do with them?" Lily asked.

"Are you telling me you didn't know Harry was placed with your sister and her family?" Amelia asked as Lily looked at Dumbledore.

"He was what?!" She shouted as she tried to attack him only to be held back by James. "I told you Harry wasn't suppose to be near them! That they would treat him like he was dirt! You told me he wouldn't go to them!"

"It was for the greater good!" James shouted causing her to look at her husband.

"You knew he went there?" She asked.

"Professor Dumbledore said it was for the greater good and that was good enough for me." He responded causing Lily to slug him.

"That's enough!" Amelia shouted causing them to stop and looked at Dumbledore. "After the trial and your arrest I thought it would be best to investigate everything Harry told us during his trial. I already talked to your brother and he told us all about your history with Grindelwald. I'm still looking for information about Tom Riddle but I decided to investigate his relatives since he claimed to be abused by them and the scars he showed during his trial was enough for me."

"Scars?" Lily asked curious about what she meant.

Amelia went through a file on her desk and pulled out some pictures. "Harry's trial was meant to be a spectacle meant to make an example of him. Harry knew that and used it to his advantage to reveal everything that was done to him as well as what he be through. He told everyone about the abuse he went through which Albus repeatedly said he was making up to the point where Harry revealed the scars on his body. It was something Albus didn't expect since Harry said a glamour was cast on his body to hide his abuse." She said as she gave Lily the photos and she began sobbing while Dumbledore approached her.

"You had no right to talk to my brother." He said.

"Actually Albus I did." Amelia replied. "I need to know everything I can about Voldemort and the moment Harry said you have a habit of making dark lords and your supposed connection to Grindelwald and Tom Riddle."

"I'm sorry but who's Tom Riddle?" James asked.

"Tom Marvolo Riddle is someone Harry told us about and seeing how you don't know about him allow me to tell you who he is." Amelia said as she ignored Dumbledore telling her to stop. "He told us that Tom Marvolo Riddle was the real name of Voldemort, something none of us knew except Albus and that Albus was the one who introduced him to the wizarding world since he was a half blood."

"That's a lie! How dares that brat accuse Albus Dumbledore of creating You-Know-Who!" James screamed out as Lily began looking the files pertaining to Harry's trial that were on Amelia's desk.

Amelia just ignored James and looked at Tonks. "Auror Tonks, tell us everything you found out please." She requested.

"Well I took some of the aurors who were loyal to you to their house and we broke the barrier that kept every magical but him out and investigated the house. We found old blood stains the cupboard he was forced to sleep in as well as looked at the room he was forced to stay in, it was basically a prison room for him. It had a slot used to slide food in like he was some sort of animal!" Tonks shouted as Amelia gave another disgusted look on her face.

"Tell me about your encounter with the Dursleys."

"They were unbearable, they kept screaming at us calling us freaks and abominations. I let it slip to Harry's aunt that his parents were actually alive and then she started screaming how she deserved to be paid extra for all the things she to go through raising Harry. That the money they were given wasn't enough." Tonks replied as Amelia looked at her.

"They were being paid to take care of Harry?" She asked.

"Yes, they were but they never used any of the money on him. They said something about him not deserving it since he was nothing but a freak and could have the clothes their son no longer wears." Tonks said as Amelia just wrote down what she was told as Tonks faced Dumbledore. "Oh headmaster, I think now is the appropriate time for me to tell you that I quit the order. I know it's getting tough now since Sirius kicked everyone out of his house which I don't blame him after all you left him locked up in Azkaban thinking the Potters were dead when they were alive and let him rot there. I also told Madam Bones everything I knew about the order."

Dumbledore gave a shocked look hearing this. "Nymphadora, do you have any idea what you've done?" He asked.

"Yeah, I revealed to my boss who was working for you as well as confessing my part of being part of the order." Tonks said as she then screamed out. "And don't call me Nymphadora!"

"Auror Tonks has proven to me that she can be trusted and wants to do what's best for Magical Britain. The fact that she told me everything and offered to quit proved she has what it takes to work for me providing she keeps proving herself to me." Amelia stated.

"Yeah, well I'm just glad that Sirius brought my mom and her family back into the Black family. Granted he still needs to have his name cleared but since everything Harry has caused it's going to be hard to ignore his innocence now especially now that the Potters are here to tell the truth." Tonks said.

"Yes they named Peter Pettigrew and swore on their magic however they will have to do it again in front of everyone including the minister but if they refuse then I will give Lily veritaserum." Amelia replied as Tonks gave a sigh of relieve.

"That's good, I can't believe Harry is related to these people. He never deserved to have such a bad life. I can still remember the screams I heard when he was in that house how his uncle would yell at him for burning their breakfast, I tried to break in to help him only to be ejected out of the house. He didn't deserve any of that but I am glad at what he did revealing everything. Heck i don't even mind that Sirius made him his heir." Tonks said causing James to give a look of outrage.

"What how dare that brat be named the next heir of the Black family! It should be Charles he is the boy who lived!" He shouted as Tonks gave him an annoyed look.

"You left him to rot in Azkaban thinking you were dead while everyone in Magical Britain thought he was guilty! He actually cared for Harry and was upset to find out the truth along with the fact that you made him think you had one child. Let me guess Dumbledore told you to do that right?" She asked.

"It was for the greater good." James replied.

Tonks felt the need to scream at James only for Amelia to dismiss her as Dumbledore looked at her. "Amelia I think we should talk about finding Harry so we can help bring him back to the light." He said.

"That is not going to happen Albus." Amelia stated as Lily finished looking through the files and glared at Dumbledore.

"You placed my son with my sister, made up he grew up miserable, picked the friends he had for him, and placed him in danger each year!" She screamed as James tried to tell her it was for the greater good only for her to hit him. "Screw the greater good! He made a deal with Lucifer because of your plans for the greater good where you wanted him to die and Charles would get his powers from the rune you placed on him! He gave up half of humanity for his freedom! I don't deserve to be calmed his mother!" Lily began crying as she knew it was her fault for not fighting for Harry or trying to check on him.

"I'm glad you see that now Lily." Amelia said as she looked at Dumbledore. "Harry is to be left alone." She told him.

"But Amelia it's important that he's brought back to the light!" He pleaded.

Amelia just gave a sigh as she looked at him. "Albus, these orders aren't just coming from me but every country of the wizarding world. In case you forgot Harry used the trial to his advantage knowing Cornelius would make a huge spectacle of it and in the process everything that happened got the attention of all of the wizarding world." She said.

"But what does that have to do with them ordering Harry to be left alone?" Dumbledore asked.

Amelia just gave another sigh. "Albus do you remember the meeting of Wizengamont, where I asked for the DMLE to be updated to include criminals from other countries as well as certain people on the watch lists of other countries and you and Cornelius said it wasn't necessary?" She asked.

"I don't see what that has got to do with Harry." He said.

"The reason I'm bringing this up now is because the other countries have files on Lucifer or more exactly the name he uses, Louis Cyphre. If you would have agreed to it then we would already know about him." She said. "While there isn't much on him it says we he uses the form and name of Louis Cyphre, it is around a time he watching a specific person. The person he is watching is one of great importance and with the power to change the world, normally he would stand in the background maybe helping a little but there are times he interferes in their life when they need it. He would give them the power to change the world but allows them to make the choices on how to use it. According to the reports about him the best thing to do is to leave the target alone, there was a reason they were pick and if someone was to try to influence them or control them it would end in disaster to the point of the world ending. Which is why the other countries think it would be best for his request to be honor and you leave him alone."

Dumbledore just gave a frown and looked at Amelia. "But Amelia, it's important for us to help him since having that power is to much for him. He needs to be guided on how to use it." He said.

"Albus did you hear what I just said?" Amelia asked.

"I don't see what-" Dumbledore said only to be interrupted by Amelia.

"Yes or no?"

"Yes I heard you but-"

"Good then you still have your hearing." She said as she glared at him knowing he wasn't going to stop. "Let me put it to you this way, if you try bringing Harry back to Magical Britain against his will or sending anyone who supports you then I will have you arrested for endangering Magical Britain."

Dumbledore just gave a scowl hearing this and thought of something else. "Well what about the other countries surely they would go after Harry and hurt him." He said.

Amelia just shook her head. "Not going to happen they heard about what he did in the Wizengamont and the power he showed. They do not want to upset him and will leave him alone. Magical France however is willing to give Harry a place to stay since the father of Fleur Delacour is part of their ministry and he wants to repay Harry for saving his youngest daughter during the second task of the Triwizard Tournament." She replied. "Face it Albus you can't drag him back here so just leave him alone. Now all of you leave."

Lily then left ahead of James and Charles as Dumbledore left with them thinking of how to get Harry back and under his control. The fact that Voldemort thought he was worthy to battle meant he was needed. Granted it would change his plans but he intended to use Harry to help Charles defeat Voldemort and get back everything he had lost because of Harry.

MEANWHILE WITH VOLDEMORT

Voldemort was currently reading the articles of the Daily Prophet that featured Harry's trial, he couldn't help but be both impressed and furious at the same time. He was furious that Harry revealed who he was as well as his past all because Lucius had used his diary to control the basilisk in Hogwarts only to be killed by him and allowed his diary to be destroyed. However he was impressed at how Harry basically played the whole trial to advantage revealing how Albus basically controlled his life to the point where he had enough. Granted he did not see Harry making a deal with Lucifer, the Lord of Hell, to get his answers coming but then again Albus was the one who forced Harry to do that.

As he finished the issue of the Prophet he was reading, he began to go over why he didn't attack Harry that night in his mind. He knew he was a threat at for some reason against his own judgment he chose his brother Charles, he couldn't help but realize that Albus was somehow the one who forced that decision on him. While Charles may have been the one to defeat him that night, it was Harry that was the true threat and he could not leave that be. He needed to deal with Harry no matter what he became, he ordered his followers to begin launching attacks in the shadows to force Dumbledore as well as the ministry to drag Harry back to Magical Britain and even though his followers refused to listen to him at first, he just simple reminded them who he was and that he was not to be defied which got them moving. He knew if it wasn't enough for them to drag Harry back then he would have to reveal himself early and kill Charles or at least make everyone see how powerless he is against him and that he just got lucky the first time. No matter what he planned on dealing with his enemy he had considered his equal, Harry.

MEANWHILE WITH HARRY

Harry was currently on a beach in his human form looking out into the water, to be honest it was the first time he had ever seen such a sight and it was beautiful. It had already been a few days since he left Magical Britain and so far he was enjoying every moment of his freedom. After the first day he left Hedwig found him even though he had set her free, for some reason she refused to abandon him so he just decided to let her tag along with him however to his surprised Hedwig was bringing him letters from other people who had actually cared about him.

One letter was from Luna, who was glad that he finally rid himself of the wrackspurts in his head and finally thinking for himself. She had explained she always wanted to be his friend but was chased off by Ron and Ginny saying he didn't need her as a friend. She told him if he had ever wanted to write to her to feel free to do so. Harry couldn't help but take her offer under consideration. Other people he received letters from was from Fleur Delacour and her sister Gabrielle who told him they cared about him and he was welcome to stay with them whenever he was in Magical France. They had owed him for saving Gabrielle during the second task of the Triwizard Tournament and considered him a friend for helping them when he didn't have to. He also received a letter from Susan Bones apologizing for the way she treated him during his fourth year and told him that even though she didn't deserve his forgiveness she at least wanted to tell him she was sorry and to that her Aunt Amelia was currently investigating everything he had told them during his trial making sure he at least got some justice. There was also one last letter sent to him by Tonks who told him she had resigned from the order after learning the truth and was working with Amelia helping her investigate everything he had told her. She explained that she felt like an idiot for listening to Dumbledore and now that she knew the truth she was going to make things right by telling Amelia what she knew about the order.

Harry just gave a smile as Hedwig flew right towards him. "Ready to go, girl?" He asked as Hedwig gave a small chirp and he began walking off with her flying next to him.

MEANWHILE IN HELL

Lucifer was currently watching Harry while he was in his human form as a dark figure in a cloak manifested itself right next to him. "Hello Death. I take you're here to talk to me about what I did?" He said.

"I think you know the answer to that." Death replied.

Lucifer gave a small smile. "What is it you want to know?" He asked.

"Just what your game is with Harry Potter?" Death responded.

"There is no game." Lucifer answered. "I gave that power to Harry because he interested me. He showed me that there was more to him than any suspected."

"Explain."

Lucifer gave a small sigh. "As you know well sometimes God, gives small glimpses of the future to those who can see them as future warnings however once he gives them he fails to realize what some may do with those visions. That there some people who would manipulate them to their advantage to the point where they turn those future warnings to something worse. Now I think God personally thinks they would do the right think in the end but he fails to realize not all humans are good and only think their way is the right way like Albus Dumbledore." He said. "Now I heard about Voldemort and how Harry was being declared as the boy who lived when in fact it was his brother and what he was going through. Now being curious I decided to pay him a visit to see what kind of person he was in my child form. I was watching him in the park while playing with a ball when I accidentally let go of it and he returned it to me. Naturally I saw him as a lonely boy who wanted friends basically making himself to be controlled easily in the future however his idiot cousin saw this and was about to attack me since Harry wasn't suppose to have friends but before he could Harry threw a rock at him getting his attention which shocked me. You see I knew what his relatives did to him and the last thing he wanted was more abuse from them but it shocked me that he willingly put himself in danger to help me. He knew what they would do to him if he attacked his cousin but he did it anyway. I couldn't help but see something in him, something no one else could see. If I had to describe it then it would be a fire that showed he couldn't be controlled. However the punishment they gave him that day was something that is my fault he carries."

"What did they do to him?" Death asked.

"They carved the word freak into his chest that day." Lucifer answered causing Death to growl. "However I could see from the look in his eyes he thought it was worth it. It was then I decided to take a personal interest in the boy."

"So you decided to slip the book about you into the school library as a means to let him know about you?"

"Yes, I did even though there was a chance someone else could see it but I somehow knew Harry would read it at the end which he did. From then on I kept watching him all the way up to the Triwizard Tournament where Voldemort was brought back. The fact is no matter what was thrown at Harry in the end he still survived but then Voldemort revealed that Harry was not the boy he wanted to attack that night but the one he wanted to attack that night which got Harry to start seeing how his entire life was a lie and want the truth. However I saw Dumbledore wasn't going to let him out of his sight so easily so I decided to interfere." Lucifer explained.

"I don't get it. If Voldemort wanted to attack Harry that night why didn't he?"

"Two words. Albus Dumbledore." Lucifer answered. "You see the night Harry's former mother gave birth to him and his brother Dumbledore showed up and did an analyze on both boys. He saw how much power Harry had seeing Harry had more power than him and knew he would be the one Voldemort came after however he knew he wouldn't be able to control Harry so easily. He knew Charles would be more easy to control but needed to figure out how to get Voldemort to attack him that was when he casted a very strong confundus charm in the room making it where Voldemort would attack Charles instead and then had both of his parents say they had only one child to make Voldemort believe there was only one child he needed to kill. James was a loyal sheep and listened to him like the idiot he was while Lily took a little convincing thanks to the help of a spell. In the end everyone thought Harry was their only child and they had no idea about Charles."

Death gave another growl hearing this. "The nerve of that old bastard! He had no right to play god with Harry's life and now thanks to him I have to watch Charles follow all of his orders allowing a lot people to die before he kills Voldemort if he can even do it!" He shouted.

Lucifer gave a small chuckle. "You don't get it do you?" He asked earning a confused look from Death. "Charles won't be able to defeat Voldemort."

"He won't?"

"No because Charles isn't suppose to defeat him! Harry is! Just because Dumbledore made Charles the one Voldemort attacked doesn't mean he will be the one to kill him! No it was always meant to be Harry!"

Death couldn't help but give a cackle hearing that. "So basically everything that old fart did was for nothing?" He asked.

"I guess so." Lucifer replied as Death gave another cackle. "However Voldemort knows Harry is the one worthy enough to fight him now and wants him back as well as Dumbledore since he wants Harry and his new power under his control."

"Well Harry gave his warning so who know what they'll force him to do." Death said. "But I have to know what is it you want Harry to do with your power? Do you want him to corrupt the world with it or not?"

Lucifer gave a small smirk. "Frankly I don't care what he does with it. He can use it to help people or use it to rule over them. It's really all up to him and the choices he makes. You see Dumbledore never allowed Harry to think for himself but now Harry has the chance to do so. In other words he's in charge of his own life and choices now. It's his life and he's finally living it." He answered.

Death gave a small laugh hearing that. "Very well, you have answered my questions." He said as he then disappeared leaving Lucifer to continue watching Harry.

THE END

* * *

 **Well thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed it. If you want to make this into a story you're more than welcome to. The only thing I ask is if you decide to pair Harry with someone it isn't slash. I look forward to reading if you decide to make this into a story. Again thank you for reading.**


End file.
